Irkens, Meekrobs, and Vortians:
by Lord Sergeant Sarcasm
Summary: And those are only some of the different species of alien in my story. My story is one of Adventure, Romance, and Comedy! It revolves around an Irken rebel who holds a grudge against Red, and has to leave Irk before she is executed. She escapes her pursuers with a head injury and faints. Then she awakes in an unknown hospital on an unknown ship. And so her story begins!


She sat on her couch, drinking an alcoholic called Milsquer. Her house was dark, all lights off, you couldn't make out a think. The woman was waiting, but was getting quite impatient. The long wait was enough to make her pull her antenna, the stupid guards were always late. She took a sip of her drink, then the knocking started. "About time." She mumbled softly to herself. Ignoring the hard beating of her door, she quietly went into her kitchen unit and poor the milsquer out. Once she put the cup in the sink she heard one of the men at her door bark orders, "Surround the house, I want a man at every possible exit." The he yelled to her inside the house, "Irken Lee!" She perked her antenna, her his voice more clearly, "You are under arrest and are to be executed by Tallest demand." Then he named off some of her crimes, "Stealing, Avoiding arrest, Mockery of the Tallest, ect." Lee didn't see them as crime but as accomplishments. No other Irken was smart or quicker than her, she was downright amazing, and she just didn't like Tallest Red. He was so... annoying? Yeah, that's the word, annoying. Lee hated him even before he became Tallest, the man was just so cruel! When she was younger she'd seen him shave a Dat* and kick a Kukky*. He that was just as children, as he grew he just got meaner. Also there was the fact that her dumped her on her birthday, that was downright brutal.

Lee shook the memmories off, there was no more time to goof off. It had gotten to serious for her taste, here on Irk. It was about time she left this cold planet. Lee smirked, getting past the gaurds was the last fun thing she was gonna do on Irk and she planned to mock Red some more while she was at it. The tall (but not to tall) female quickly made her way down to the basement of her big house, a mansion really. Once at the bottom she turned a small light on, it gave her enogh sght to see the explosives. She grabbed a lighter and with a flick of her wrist, the explosives were ignited. A loud noise came from up stairs, they had all ready busted her door down. Lee ran to her ship, which was nicely located near a secret tunnel. Not bothering to turn around, Lee jumped in the ship, started it up and flew through the tunnel. Once she set it to atopilote, she walked to the back where she kept supplies. Something silver caught her eye, it was her sir unit. It wasn't the kind the Invaders used, it was her own modle, kind like a butler-slash-guard dog. His name was Mister (Mr.) and her was Lee's only friend, since she was, ya know, a wanted criminal and all. Lee turned on Mr., sighing when she saw it would take awhile for him to reboot. Lee then turned to a giant box that was sitting near the window, smiling gleefully she opened it. Inside she saw pictures of Red, not all dignifed, but in his worst moments. There was one she took while he was in the middle sneeezing (his face was hilarious) and another of him slapping, the other Tallest, Purple upside the head. It was a playful slap, but other people wouldn't know that, in the picture it looked mean so they would thing lowly of Red. A beeping noise started, Lee looked out the window, they were right over the palace. Smilling growing, Lee opened the window and turned the box over. All the funny and bad pictues of red slowly fall down and spread all over the place, landing almost everywhere. Lee made a mental note to watch the news later, knowing Red was gonna have to give the Irken people a reaction of some kind. Another beeping started, this time one of danger. Lee jumped into her seat and began invasive maneuvers, the guards had found her_. "About time"_ Lee thought to herself_, "Wait didn't I already say that awhile ago?"_ She thought again.

Pushing her thoughts aside once more, Lee began flying higher and higher. She was almost out of the atmosphere of Irk when her ship got hit. The impact of the shot caused her to hit her head against something. Lee crushed and shot who had shot her back, that person wasn't lucky. It was a direct hit and his ship exploded. Then she quickly looked over the damages, her ship was going to go down sooner or later. Lee kept flying it farther thought, she wasn't going to give Red the satisfaction of finding her body on Irk. She'd rather it float in space forever. "Mama?" Lee smiled, it was the voice of Mister.

"Yes, Mr.?" She turned to him. He looked up at her with red caring eyes.

"Your bleeding." Pointed to her head. Lee reached up and felt the spot she had bumped, it was wet. She then brought her hand to her face it had blood on it. Lee then suddenly felt dizzy, she looked to Mr.

"Mister." Her voice was commanding, he stood up straighter.

"Mama?" He asked.

"I am going to faint." She stated. Mr.'s face converted to one of extreme worry. "It's okay, but while I am out, would you mind wrapping the wound and flying use somewhere safe, if you can?" He nodded. "Also the ships broken, could you see if you can fix it as well?"

"Yes." He saluted her. The Lee proceed with her fainting, it was quite ungraceful. Mr. caught her though, and laid her gently on the ground. He went to the back grabbed a bandage and fix his Mama's head the best he could, she was gonna need stitches if it was to heal properly. He then check the damaged ship area, found it could be fix but would take a couple hours_. "Hopefully Mama will stay asleep till then."_ He thought to himself, he didn't want her waking and trying to fix the ship herself while injured. He went for the tools only to be disrupted by a warning beep. He quickly ran to the front of the ship, and looked at the screen. It was saying a nearby friendly ship wanted them the board. Mister wasn't sure but, the ship was huge and if there was a small chance the people on it wouldn't harm his Mama but heal her, well then he was gonna take it. He pushed a button that agreed with the other ship, and then the large ship sent out a tractor beam which pull them toward itself. Mister looked at Lee, he knew she doesn't like other people but they were friendly (right?) and just wanted to help them. It would probably be alright. Still doubtful, Mr. walked to Lee and sat beside her, waiting to land on the other ship.

_**[-]**_

When Lee awoke she opened her eyes to fast. She cursed, the lights were too bright_. "Where am I?" _She sniffed the air, it smelled chemically, like medical supplies_. "Hospital?"_ She opened her eyes more slowly this time. Yep, she was in a hospital. Lee frowned, she doesn't know how she got here. She stands from her bed, and looked herself over. Her head hurt, and she touches it, it was bandaged up. Then she looks down, her outfit was replaced with a blue hospital gown and she had no shoes_. "Great,"_ she thought_, "Have I been captured?" _Lee went to the door, she leaned to it trying to hear what was behind it. Voices, and they were coming closer. Quickly, Lee jumped back into bed and pretended to be asleep. Whoever the voices belonged to they were arguing, and now in the room with her. Lee eavesdropped on them.

"She isn't awake yet." A male, Lee guessed, and he wasn't happy. "We need to question this _Irken_." He said Irken with disgust. Lee face stayed the same on the outside but on the inside she cursed the man. Then a female voice spoke, her voice was soft and elegant.

"Don't be hard on her, she was injured." Lee quickly liked the woman for standing up for her, whoever she was.

"Come, she is still asleep. Let us leave."

"Yeah, whatever." The man grumbled. Lee waited for the sound of the door closing before she sat up again. She had to leave, she knew that. That man made it sound like she was under arrest, she didn't want to hang around when he came back. Quickly she looked for another exit besides the door, all she saw was an air vent. Lee sighed, no one ever cleans air vents, but it was the only guaranteed safe way out. Grabbing a bathrobe from a chair in the room, Lee headed for the vent.

In the air vents, Lee was on her elbows. She had no idea where she was going, but it was better then going nowhere. It was a few minutes before she past an opening, she looked through it. The area was filled with a few people eating and talking. A cafeteria, a great place to hold hostages and get answers. Lee squeezed through the opening, and landed on the floor in a crouching position. Then she noticed how almost everyone was a different species, that was weird. Most species hated each other, but there was no time to think about. Lee grabbed a knife and held it to the throat of the nearest person, who was a Meekrob female. Grabbing the female seemed to get the attention of everyone in the room. Lee glared all around, no one seemed to have weapons, no guards in here. Yet. "Alright," Lee began, "Where am I? I demand to see the head of the ship." No one spoke up, "Well?" She waved her knife around.

"Excuse me?" A soft voice said, Lee looked down at the women in her arms.

"Yes, hostage #1?"

"I am the caption of this ship." Lee was surprised, it was rare for women to become captains, especially for such a large ship. And she was holding her hostage

"Okay." Lee smiled, "Didn't expect to find you so quickly. Anyway, why am I here? Where's my robot? And who are you people?" She asked.

"I'll answer your questions, but my we sit? You just came from the medical area, I don't want you to exert yourself." So Lee and the women sat.

"I any of you move, I can throw a knife pretty far and quickly. Just to let you know." Lee warned the people around them. She turned back to the Meekrob, "Alright answer."  
"I am Melsa, the caption of this ship. Your robot is exploring the ship with some of the women. He's sure is a ladies man, so polite and gentlemanly. We are a group of neutral aliens, this ship is a sanctuary." Then Melsa began telling Lee all about her group and what they do. The group doesn't have a name, they let people go on and off the ship as they please, because anyone is allowed on. No fighting is allowed and you try not to question people about where they came from and how they got here. Lee became so absorbed in the story, Melsa's voice was so nice and made you want to only hear it. So nice in fact, that Lee didn't hear a door open, and didn't see the guards come in. Melsa came to the end of her explanation. "Now Miss Lee were are going to sedate you." Two guards grabbed her arms, Lee was snapped out of her trance like state. She started to fight against the strong hands holding her down. "Don't worry, it is for everyone safety, including your own. When you awake again we'll talk." Then another person came and put a needle in her arm, sedating scream on loud time, then began to feel dizzy, her eyelids began to droop and soon she was engulfed in darkness.

_**[-]**_

When she awoke again, she opened her eyes slowly. She learned from the first time not to be so hasty about being alert first thing. Lee was back in the hospital bed and she couldn't leave it. This time they cuffed one of her feet to the railing. Lee frowned and crossed her arms, she hated being held down. She had time to notice, she had trouble seeing. Her vision was blurry and she squinted at everything. Had she been like that the first time she woke up? She couldn't remember, too much adrenaline was running through her then. Lee heard voices and stopped thinking about her eyes. This time she didn't pretend to sleep, that would be useless.

A man entered her room, he glared at her. Lee glared right back at him, knowing somehow that this guy was the one she heard speaking before. He was Vortian, had bluish gray skin, and medium sized horn. She didn't like him at all, mainly because Irkens and Vortain were like Dats and Kukkys, natural enemies. Also because he spoke to her so rudely. "_Irken_," again with disgust, "I don't know what you're up to but I'll stop whatever it is." He growled at her. Lee rolled her eyes.

"I'm not doing anything, _Vortian_." She spat at him. He took a step toward her.

"Why you-" He was interrupted. The captain, Melsa, entered the room along with Mister. Lee then ignored everyone but her little sir unit.

"Mr.!" He smiled and went over to her for a hug, "Where have you been? I was worried" She patted his head.

"I am sorry Mama, but this people aren't mean. They help me fix your head." He looked at her with joking scorn, "You shouldn't have cause such a commotion." Then he smiled again. The two looked over at Melsa and the Vortian. Those two seemed to be in shock, Melsa came back first. She looked at the Vortain-

"See, a normal Irken doesn't show such emotion, especially to a robot." She said almost smugly. The vortian just continued to glare at Lee. Melsa talked to lee now, "Now Miss Lee, let me introduce you," she waved her hand at the Vortian, "This is Nick, don't mind his mean look it's all an act. He's actually quite the softy." Nick finally looked away from Lee, and instead looked at the wall. Lee suppressed a snicker.

"So you guys helped me and Mr.?" Lee asked, still seeming unsure.

"Yes, and you may stay here as long as you like. As long as you don't fight or hold anyone hostage." Melsa said smiling. Lee relaxed, at least she wouldn't have to worry about a place to stay and hind from...

"Do you guys get the Irken news channel?" Lee asked excitedly. Nick rose an eyebrow, but Melsa answered.

"Yes, the TVs over there. I'll turn it on for you." Melsa went over to the Television and clicked it on, she found the right channel quickly. Lee Sat up straight, She saw Red on the screen. He began talking.

"This little disturbance is nothing." Purple came on screen holding the picture of Red sneezing. Purple was giggling uncontrollably. Red glared over at his co-partner, "Anyway, We will catch the minus that cause this problem and she'll be punished publicly." The news ended, but Lee was still laughing hysterically. Melsa clicked it off and turned and looked at Lee.

"Di-Did you see his face?" Lee laughed out, "Hehehe-He was so Irked!" And she began laughing fully once more. Nicked snickered, Melsa smiled. Red face was pretty funny in that photo.

"Did you cause that little _disturbance_?" Nick finally asked after five minutes of all of them laugh and giggling.

"Yeah." Lee nodded her head and smiled in victory. Her last time on Irk was a total win. Melsa was smiling so happily, being a being of pure energy, she stared glowing. Nick wouldn't show it, but he grew some respect for Lee, even if he still didn't trust her.

"I think having Miss Lee stay will be quite the adventure." Melsa said before having to go and do some important captian stuff, Mister left because his new (lady) friends were calling on him. Nick and Lee were left alone in awkward silence.

"So, uh, I guess I have to show you around now." Nick said glumly. He really didn't want to, but who else was gonna do it? He turned and walked toward the door, Lee coughed. He turned back around, "What?" Lee rolled her eyes at him once again. She crossed her arms and lifted her cuffed leg it wiggled it around. "Oh." He had forgotten about that. He quickly uncuffed her, handed her back the bathrobe, and they went on the so-called grand tour.

_**[-]**__Note__**[-]**_

**Dats****= Some kind of space cat

**Kukky****= Some kind of spce dog

_So, uh, this is my fiction. It was actually a vision/dream I had. Totally weird, I was like half asleep when it came to me. I thought it was awesome, but as I say- Most of the time my head ideas are hard for me to put into words. So R&R! Thanks for reading! :D_


End file.
